


Horny on Main

by AmkiTakk



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Biting, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Strength Kink, Trans Orihara Izaya, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmkiTakk/pseuds/AmkiTakk
Summary: “So, what did you think of Shizuo-kun?” Shinra had asked him later as they hung out on the school rooftop.“He’s a monster.” Izaya had said breathlessly, a huge, manic smile on his face.Shinra blinked at him, then seemed to realize something.“Ooh…” He said simply, bringing a hand in front of his mouth to hide the grin that was forming on his face. So that’s how it is. Interesting.__In which Izaya is horny on main.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 16
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *shrug emoji*

For a long time, Orihara Izaya didn’t think himself capable of feeling attraction to any individual. He loved his humans, but the thought of getting in bed with one of them made him feel neutral at best, and absolutely repulsed at worst. So, Izaya thought it meant he simply did not feel any sort of attraction, and he certainly didn’t complain about that. It made it much easier to focus on scheming, after all.

Then he met Heiwajima Shizuo, and everything changed.

The display of strength from the blond had genuinely impressed him, so before he knew it, he was clapping appreciatively. Then the boy actually faced him, and Izaya felt _something_ in him change. 

The boy had barely broken a sweat. His breathing was more labored from the rage he had been feeling moments ago than the actual effort it had taken to uproot a goal post and use it to beat a bunch of beefy upperclassmen to unconsciousness. His rolled-up sleeves let Izaya see arms that looked unassuming at first, yet had proved their incredible force just moments ago. The way those deep, golden eyes pierced right through his being made his lower belly feel warm and… strange.

And that was when Izaya realized.

_Ah, so this is the feeling of attraction._ He thought, a gleeful smile on his face.

The moment was quickly broken, however, with the boy’s, Shizuo’s next words.

“I don’t like you.” He had said, and then threw a fist at Izaya, which he easily dodged, so focused on him and the movements of those wonderful arms of his that he could predict his next move.

In retaliation, Izaya had cut his shirt (and part of his surprisingly thick skin) open with his flick blade. But it wasn’t out of revenge or even animosity, no. He simply was very keen on seeing that wonderful piece of meat exposed. And damn...that guy had great pecs.

_I’d love to suffocate between those_. He thought as he was pursued through the streets of Ikebukuro by a raging Shizuo, trash cans, signs, and even vending machines flying through the air and missing him every time.

Izaya wasn’t even mad about Shizuo refusing to even try to befriend him. If it meant he got to see the guy use his strength on the daily, then Izaya would gladly become his greatest enemy.

  
  


“So, what did you think of Shizuo-kun?” Shinra had asked him later as they hung out on the school rooftop. They were both looking down to the storm of carnage and violence that was an angry Shizuo, who appeared to have been challenged by students of a neighboring school, who were clearly regretting their decision.

Izaya griped the chain-link fence, sharp red eyes focused entirely on the chaos unfolding below.

“He’s a _monster_.” Izaya had said breathlessly, a huge, manic smile on his face.

Shinra blinked at him, then seemed to realize something.

“Ooh…” He said simply, bringing a hand in front of his mouth to hide the grin that was forming on his face. _So that’s how it is_ . _Interesting_.

  
  


Somewhere along the way, there had been a clear misunderstanding of Izaya’s intentions from Shizuo, but Izaya didn’t care about that.

Because that monster of a man was focusing all his rage and strength on him, and he honestly could not be any more aroused by that. So, what if Shizuo was constantly calling him an insect and a nuisance and throwing heavy objects at him? It was _hot_.

Anybody who knew Izaya at least a little knew he had no self-preservation instincts whatsoever.

That little game of Izaya provoking Shizuo to see that amazing strength of his up close continued for almost 10 years.

Until one day, it stopped.

“I’m not fighting you anymore, Izaya.”

Izaya could only stare in stunned silence at the uncharacteristic attitude of his favorite beast. He tilted his head to the side in confusion.

“What?” He asked dumbly.

“I mean just that. I’m not fighting you anymore.” Shizuo’s tone was calm and even. His posture was relaxed, with his hands burrowed in his pant pockets. Everybody else in the park had left in fear of the destruction they were sure would happen. Only the two of them remained, their surroundings becoming a bright orange as the sun was starting to set.

The scene was more dramatic than it ought to be.

“Why?” Izaya narrowed his eyes, still holding his knife in front of him protectively. Shizuo didn’t seem to care about his rival’s apparent wariness and removed a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

“I realized something.” He started removing a single cigarette from the pack. “The reason you always come to annoy me, it’s to make me angry, right?”

“Of course, I thought that was common knowledge, Shizu-chan.”

“And, by fighting you, I’m giving you what you want.” He said, bringing the cigarette to his mouth. “So, if I wanna have a peaceful life, I gotta stop giving you what you want. I gotta stop fighting you.”

As Shizuo was about to bring his lighter to the cigarette, he saw a flash of silver, and suddenly the cigarette was gone. His eyebrows twitched, but he forced himself to keep calm.

Izaya had straightened from his previously defensive position and put his knife back in his coat pocket after that last attack on the cancer stick.

“So, no more fighting, that’s what you’re saying.” He said in a flat voice, eyes calculating. Shizuo knew this meant Izaya would double his efforts to force him into another bout of rage, but he held on. He wouldn’t prove Izaya right, not anymore.

He prepared himself for assault, either verbal or even physical (he knew better than to underestimate the flea just because he had put his knife away)… but what happened instead made him pause.

Izaya relaxed, giving him a laid-back grin, then shrugged.

“Can’t be helped then. Truce?”

He gave Shizuo his hand to shake, and the bodyguard stared at it suspiciously, but took it anyway, gripping the small hand tight enough to warn him against trying to cause trouble, but not enough to break his bones. It had to have been at least a little painful, but Izaya showed no sign of feeling anything of that sort.

“So, you’re just gonna give up like that?”

“You’ve made your position on the matter pretty clear. If you’re not going to get angry at me and throw heavy objects at me anymore, then I have no reason to keep this enemy thing going. It’d be too much work, anyway.”

“… If you say so, but… wait.” Shizuo didn’t trust the guy’s words a second, but the way he had worded his answer made him stop. “You mean you were just doing that to get me to throw things at you?” He asked, unsure.

“Yes!” Izaya beamed enthusiastically. Shizuo could only stare at him, deeply disturbed.

“Why…?”

Izaya removed his hand from Shizuo’s steel grip, then got all up in his personal space, their faces only a few centimeters apart.

 _Was the flea always this short?_ Was Shizuo’s stray thought.

“Because you’re a monster.” Izaya had said, as if that explained anything.

Izaya had already used that excuse many times, but Shizuo had only ever reacted in anger to it, since he was usually already pissed off by the time he heard that sentence. He never actually observed the flea as he was saying this until now.

Izaya’s smile wasn’t mocking, nor was it disdainful. No, it was enthusiastic. It reminded him of how Shinra would look when he spoke of dissecting him. Yet, it felt different, somehow.

Because Shinra’s eyes weren’t so intense when he looked at him as a test subject, nor did he get so close to him. And his voice certainly never took that low, husky tone Izaya’s had moments ago.

“No way, you…” No, Shizuo realized, eyes widening. When Izaya called him a monster, it wasn’t in the usual fearful or disgusted way, nor was it in Shinra’s clinically obsessed way either. “You’re into this. Me being violent.”

Izaya simply gave him a sweet, yet mischievous smile, completely unembarrassed.

“Perhaps.” He said, bringing his hands up to Shizuo’s chest and standing on his toes to get their faces even closer, now only a breath apart. “What of it?” He whispered as he gave Shizuo’s chest a nice, long squeeze.

_Oh, my god_ . Shizuo thought. _He's really into this_.

"So, uh, a-all this time..." Shizuo stuttered.

Izaya hummed, sliding his hands from Shizuo's pecs to his shoulders, then his biceps. He had no care in the world that they were in a _very_ public place and continued to... pretty much molest Shizuo right here and then.

"Say, Shizu-chan..." Izaya interrupted Shizuo's awkward comment, pressing their bodies together as much as he could. "Since we're not going to fight anymore, won't you listen to this little request of mine?"

He smiled, and Shizuo gulped.

  
  
  


_Keep using that strength for me, won't you?_ Izaya had said, caressing his cheek, then, just like that, went on his merry way, leaving a very confused and vaguely aroused Shizuo alone in the park.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL GETTING 3K WORDS OF SMUT, AS A TREAT
> 
> (do read the tags, just in case, also fyi the breeding kink doesn't involve any actual pregnancy)

Shizuo hadn’t seen Izaya since that fateful moment, the moment they had  _ apparently  _ agreed on a ‘truce’, and also the moment Izaya had made it  _ very  _ clear just how attracted he was to Shizuo’s strength.

That had been quite the revelation for Shizuo, not only of the flea’s true intentions towards him, but also of his own sexuality. He couldn’t deny that the way Izaya had draped himself over him, expressing his appreciation for his strength all the while caressing his muscles in such an...intimate manner, had given him a very bad case of butterflies.

And the way he had said ‘ _ Keep using that strength for me, will you? _ ’ like a promise of something more...that had gone straight to his groin.

But, since then, Izaya, like the little vermin he was, had done nothing but hide away. Shizuo knew he visited Ikebukuro quite often, his unique smell permeating the air, yet he never showed himself to Shizuo, even when the ex-bartender tried to track him down.

In all honesty, he was pretty sure Izaya was stalking him, particularly at work. He could feel that sharp gaze whenever he went to collect some deadbeat’s debt, the gaze intensifying whenever he ended up losing his patience and either throwing something at the guy or, in worst cases, throwing the guy himself.

If Shizuo’s suspicions were correct, then Izaya was probably getting off to watching him fight, or something fucked up like that.

(And if he sometimes used more force than necessary when uprooting signs or threw vending machines farther than needed...well nobody had to know.)

Vorona had been the one to bring up the elephant in the room, with all the delicacy she was known for.

“No signs of Orihara Izaya this entire week. Suspicious. Up to no good, surely?” She had spoken to Shizuo, and completely ignored Tom’s sigh of despair. ‘ _ Oh no. And he was in such a good mood lately. _ ” He thought.

Instead of getting angry, however, Shizuo remained calm, stunning Tom and, to a much lesser extent, Vorona. “Nah. He’s been around, I can smell him nearby.”

“Shizuo-senpai’s sense of smell is amazing.” She said in admiration. “I shall train my own olfactive sense to become able to track enemies.”

“I don’t think that’s necessary, you’re already plenty good. Thanks, though.” He patted her head and felt the gaze he had grown accustomed to growing much sharper.  _ Was Izaya jealous? _

He chuckled, earning himself two confused expressions from his coworkers. He had no interest in Vorona as anything other than a friend, but he found it extremely amusing that he simply had to be nice to her for Izaya to get  _ jealous _ , of all things.  _ Insecure, much? _

That parting phrase the informant had given him before disappearing had been not only a promise, he realized, but also a claim.

_ Your strength and your entire being is mine. _ It had meant.

  
  


And that night, Izaya decided it was time to make that claim more explicit.

  
  
  
  


Shizuo was minding his business, listening to the TV as he prepared himself for bed, putting on his ‘pajamas’ (nothing but some sweatpants, really) and brushing his teeth. Just after he spit the toothpaste in the sink, however, his sensitive hearing picked up the telltale sound of a window quietly opening and of socked feet padding on the tatami floor.

Shizuo left the bathroom as quietly as possible, making sure to avoid the creaky parts of the floor.

There, in his living room, stood Orihara Izaya, holding his own shoes with one hand and discreetly closing the window he had very clearly come from with the other. Shizuo coughed to get his attention, and was amused to notice that Izaya had immediately stiffened at the sound.

“Thought I couldn’t hear you?” Shizuo said calmly, arms casually crossed over his naked chest.

“Ah, your hearing is really something, Shizu-chan.” Izaya gave him a sheepish grin that Shizuo found oddly cute, considering the guy had literally entered his apartment through the window. He was on the third floor, too.

“You realize I have a door, right.” He deadpanned.

Izaya laughed, giving up any pretence of innocence. “But it’s so much more fun to enter the unconventional way, wouldn’t you agree?”

“If you say so.” He answered dismissively. “So, any reason you decided to commit breaking and entering aside from your usual stalking?” He went straight to the point, moving to his fridge to get himself a bottle of milk. Despite their ‘truce’ (he still had a hard time acknowledging it as one), Izaya still was a walking headache and Shizuo felt he would need it.

“Stalking is so undignified, I prefer to call it ‘admiring from afar’.”

“So, stalking.” He said, then took a drink of his milk.

Izaya chuckled, going to Shizuo’s front door to leave his shoes and coat there, then swiftly coming back to Shizuo’s kitchen-slash-living-room.

“Aren’t you happy I came to visit you? Oh dear, lonely, Shizu-chan? I doubt you get many visitors.” Izaya said casually. Shizuo felt his eyebrows twitch in annoyance but held on.

“Ah, yes, I’m overjoyed. Now leave.” Shizuo answered in the flattest tone possible and Izaya couldn’t help but burst out laughing at that.

“I can— hahahah I can definitely see that!”

Shizuo kept his expression as neutral as possible. Internally, though, he couldn’t help but think about how cute that laugh was, so different from Izaya’s usual disdainful sneers.

Shizuo quietly drank the rest of his milk while Izaya laughed himself out until he finally calmed down enough to actually answer his previous question.

“Since you’re wondering, there’s something I want from you.” Izaya’s eyes became more intense, much like it had felt earlier in the day. “Or rather...” He walked closer to Shizuo and pressed himself against him. “I want  _ you _ .”

“Oh really.” Shizuo said, putting the empty bottle down on the counter he was gradually being pressed against, to be forgotten until the next morning. “And what makes you think the feeling’s mutual?”

Izaya’s grin widened. “Oh, but I don’t need it to be mutual, Shizu-chan. I just need you to be mine.” And the low, sultry way he said that sent shivers down Shizuo’s spine.

Once again, Izaya’s hands wandered to his chest, caressing his pecs appreciatively, then trailing his fingers over the scar he had left him the day of their meeting. “You have my brand, after all. And unless you were trying to impress your coworker, I’m pretty sure the feeling is, indeed, mutual, anyway.” He put his head on Shizuo’s shoulder to whisper in his ears. “Don’t think I didn’t notice your little displays these past few days.”

Shizuo released the counter to slide his hands around Izaya’s waist. “And don’t think I didn’t notice you looking. You were probably touching yourself when watching that, weren’t you?” He growled in Izaya’s own ear and could feel him tense up in arousal.

“What would you do if I was?” Izaya breathed, voice shaky.

“I’d ask you to tell me exactly what you did to yourself, so I can tell you how disgusting you are.”

Izaya gasped, and Shizuo almost thought he had crossed over some boundaries there (they hadn’t exactly talked about any of this, after all, both going with the flow), but instead Izaya removed his head from his shoulder to give him a manic grin, face flushed with very obvious arousal.

_ Ah, so he likes to be demeaned as well. I was right. _

“Would you like to see?” He proposed.

  
  


The next thing they knew, they were in Shizuo’s bedroom, Izaya with a hand over his own clothed crotch while Shizuo sat on the other side of the bed, watching him intensely. He noticed a darker spot on Izaya’s black pants between his legs right where he was rubbing himself. The hand quickly went to open the pants, Izaya clearly unsatisfied with the sensations of touching himself through his jeans.

He lowered his pants just low enough to show off red boxers and brought a hand back to his crotch. The clear wet spot was much more obvious on the brightly-colored fabric, gradually growing each time Izaya rubbed himself with his fingers. Shizuo crawled closer to get a better look.

Judging from the size of that dark spot, Izaya had been worked up for a while now, probably before he even broke into Shizuo’s apartment. He wondered if he had been horny like that the whole day, and hadn’t bothered changing his underwear despite it being almost drenched already.

Shizuo took Izaya’s pants and slid them lower, removing them completely to reveal pale legs. Izaya observed him for a moment, his movements slowing, but went back to pleasuring himself when Shizuo shot him a heavy, lustful look.

“Don’t stop touching yourself until I say so.”

“So bossy.” Izaya lilted, “Is Shizu-chan a voyeur, perhaps?” He teased.

“Says the guy jerking himself off in front of someone else. Pervert.” Shizuo growled.

Izaya let out a broken whine at the demeaning tone, upping the pace of his rubbing, the thin material of his underwear rubbing against his sensitive clit feeling particularly pleasurable. Instinctively, his legs closed together from the pleasure, but Shizuo grabbed them and forced them apart, exposing Izaya’s obvious arousal as much as possible. Intense golden eyes observed the way fingers would first rub in circles over the clothed clit, only to then slide down to his covered and very clearly dripping hole, effectively making the wet stain grow larger.

“What are you thinking about right now?” Shizuo asked, voice a low growl.

“About that time you ripped off that railing when we...ah...when we were fighting.” Hooded red eyes stared him straight in the eyes as a finger pressed against the cloth into his hole. “It was really impressive.”

“That so?” Shizuo’s eyes wandered back down. He noticed the way Izaya had switched from rubbing himself to fingering himself through his underwear. “What else?”

“Also that time you...” A groan, Izaya decided enough was enough and finally slid his hand inside his underwear, plunging two thin fingers into himself with a sigh. “That time you lifted an entire truck.” Izaya’s eyes closed, imagining the scene with as much detail as possible. “I thought,  _ ah _ , I’d love to get railed by  _ that _ .” A third finger entered him. He used his other hand to rub against his clit as well. He was getting very close.

By then, Shizuo was painfully hard in his sweatpants. He released one of Izaya’s knees, slipping his hand inside to give himself a few pumps with a groan.

“Alright, stop it.”

Izaya took a few seconds to register the order, but then shook his head with a moan, fingering himself in earnest. “N-not yet, gonna—“

His hands were forced out of and away from himself as he felt on the verse of orgasm, and he let out a pitiful whine. When he opened his eyes again, they were met with intense gold.

Not breaking eye contact, Shizuo slowly took the hand he had been fingering himself with, still wet with his own juices, and put the fingers in his mouth. He started sucking the fingers clean, massaging them in slow circles with his tongue. Izaya was mesmerized by the incredibly erotic sight, his legs spreading on their own as a show of submission.

“S-shiz—” Izaya’s face was flushed, his breathing heaving from lust. He could feel thick, hard flesh rubbing against his sensitive clit. Shizuo rubbed himself against him, all the while continuing to suck on the fingers. When he finally released the fingers, he asked but one thing.

“Tell me what you want.” He felt Izaya twitch against him at the stern order, some kind of strangled moan leaving his throat.

“You. I want you, no, I  _ need  _ you.” Izaya gasped breathlessly. “ _ Destroy me, Shizuo _ .”

And really, who was Shizuo to deny such a passionate request?

Their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss that was more bite than anything, their tongues swirling together in a pretend fight for dominance. They both knew that, for once, there was no need to fight, both men on the same wavelength for the first time in literal years. They wanted each other, and they wanted it right here, right now.

They did away with the rest of their clothes quickly, then, the tip of Shizuo’s cock, already slick with pre-cum, slid easily inside Izaya’s warm cunt, already loosened from the combination of arousal and his earlier fingering. Izaya’s body accepted every inch of him, and it felt right. It was like they were two pieces of the same puzzle, their bodies fitting together perfectly.

As soon as Shizuo bottomed out with a sigh, Izaya surrounded his waist with his legs, pushing against toned muscles with his feet as a silent request to ‘ _ hurry up and move already _ ’.

And, once more, he obliged.

If Izaya wanted his strength as much as he claimed,  _ loved  _ it as much as he seemed, then he would get it.

Shizuo retreated, leaving only the tip inside Izaya then, all at once, without warning, snapped his hips, filling him all over again. Izaya let out a sharp cry, and were Shizuo not looking at his flushed, smiling face, he would have thought that, maybe, he had hurt the smaller male lying under him, but Izaya seemed perfectly happy with that movement, if the way he was squeezing him was any indication.

Then, again, maybe he did hurt him and Izaya was a masochist on top of everything else. Shizuo wouldn’t be too surprised if that was the case. What was another kink added to the list, right?

Shizuo put his hand on Izaya’s bare chest, keeping him flat on the bed as he started pounding him in earnest, both feeling and  _ hearing  _ the absolutely filthy way their hips slapped together wetly. Izaya wasn’t even bothering trying to hold in his gasps of ecstasy each time Shizuo’s thick length hit him right on his g-spot, neither was Shizuo holding his own animalistic growls as he pounded him like a wild beast.

Normally, he’d feel guilty, for letting his instincts take over in such a way during an intimate moment, it was the very reason he had always shied away from affection of any kind, the fear that one day, he’d lose himself and end up hurting his partner. But this was Izaya. His enemy-turned-lover(possibly?) not only was unafraid of his strength, not only encouraged it, but also found it  _ extremely  _ attractive. With him, Shizuo didn’t have to hold back beyond the strict minimum necessary not to kill him, could go all-out with him, knowing perfectly well Izaya would never resent him.

Shizuo and Izaya were a perfect match made in Hell itself.

Shizuo kept slamming as deep as he could into Izaya, feeling him twitch in pleasure each time until one particular snap of hips earned him a silent gasp and the wonderful tightening of his walls around his dick as he reached orgasm. Shizuo could feel himself close as well, and so kept going, using Izaya’s squeezing hole as a glorified cock sleeve— which seemed to suit Izaya just fine, juices gushing out of him all over the bed (the mess would be annoying to clean, Shizuo thought briefly, but that was a problem for future Shizuo to deal with). Finally, he felt like he was reaching his own limit and was ready to pull out, but Izaya, still trembling from pleasure, forced him back inside.

“N-no, inside! Come inside!” Izaya begged. “Breed me like a beast” He snapped, leaving Shizuo no room to refuse.

_ One more kink to the pile, then. _

That was all the encouragement Shizuo needed to let himself release his seed inside Izaya with a deep, possessive growl. At this point, he felt like a wild animal, forcing Izaya to stay in place as if the guy would even  _ think  _ of escaping when he was currently melting in pure bliss under him, moving his hand to his lower belly to feel it swell with each drop he managed to squeeze out of Shizuo.

When Shizuo’s mind had cleared enough, he took a moment to observe Izaya’s face while he was catching his breath. He had a wide smile and a dreamy, far-off look in his eyes. He looked like he had gotten a glimpse of heaven. Or like he was on drugs.

God, that guy really was fucked up to be so into Shizuo. But then again...

He looked at the mess that was Izaya. His face was flushed, he was sweating from the workout, his hands and legs were still trembling after his intense orgasm, and thick come was sloshing out of him around Shizuo’s still sheathed cock. He had completely ruined him, had made him his in the best way possible, just like Izaya wanted.

Taken over by some possessive urge, Shizuo leaned down to pepper small kisses on Izaya’s neck, his dazed lover shifting his head oh-so-slightly to give him more ample access. He sighed dreamily at the gentle ministrations.

Then Shizuo bit him. Hard.

“Ah!” Izaya gasped in pain, but didn’t try to remove Shizuo’s mouth from its spot on his neck, opting instead to gently pet messy blonde hair as he was being marked. Shizuo hadn’t completely softened up, and Izaya could feel him harden again inside him. He chuckled.

“Marking your territory, Shizu-chan?” Izaya teased, and only got a low growl in response, as well as a slow rolling of hips that sent sparks through his oversensitive body. Shizuo released Izaya’s neck, licking away the blood from the wound.

Izaya wondered if it would scar? He almost hoped it would, that way they would be both marked for life by each other. No doubt, that was Shizuo’s intention when he bit him.

_ Heh, just like a beast. _

As the night went on, they kept on with this slow, lazy rhythm, their climaxes slowly blending into each other until they felt more like a single entity than two people.

  
  


The next morning, Shizuo woke to Izaya lying on his chest, still naked (he was pretty sure he could feel his own cum trickle out of Izaya and onto himself...), and seemingly focused on his previously-asleep face.

“... Hey.” He greeted groggily.

“Good morning, Shizu-chan~” Izaya looked fresh and fully energized, as if they hadn’t had marathon sex the whole night.

“So you stayed, huh.” Shizuo mumbled and closed his eyes, still half-asleep. He heard a soft chuckle over him.

“Did you expect me to leave?” Izaya asked with a smile, gently tracing his finger over the scar on Shizuo’s chest.

“Hm...well you do tend to run away whenever you can.” He opened a single eye to see Izaya’s amused expression.

“Hah. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn’t be able to. You did a number on my hips, I don’t think I’ll be able to stand on my own for at least a day or two.”

Shizuo had a guilty expression on his face. “My bad.”

Izaya waved his hand dismissively. “Why are you apologizing? I remember asking you, and I quote, to destroy me, didn’t I?” He settled his head comfortably on Shizuo’s chest, which earned him a raised eyebrow.

“You really like my pecs, huh.”

Izaya hummed, burying his face between them. “I’d love for them to squeeze me to death.” He said, his voice muffled. Shizuo huffed a sleepy laugh.

“Jeez, is there a kink you  _ don’t  _ have?” He asked jokingly, but Izaya actually lifted his head and made a thoughtful sound. The simple fact he had to think about said more than enough.

“I’m not particularly into scat. Or watersports.” He stated plainly. Shizuo gave him a gentle swat on the head.

“Thank fuck you aren’t.” Shizuo said with a blank expression. Izaya just laughed.

It seemed like they would be doing this a lot more in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but make it romantic in the end. I'm such a sucker for sweet, sweet lovin' and ~*romance*~


End file.
